mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules Broken
In The Mr. Men Show, most of the characters have broken many rules. The Mr. Men Show * Mr. Strong destroyed the ship with a bottle in Ships. * Little Miss Naughty changed the covers on the library books in Library. * Mr. Funny destroys many things with a cleaning machine in Machines. * Mr. Grumpy broke the phone that Little Miss Helpful gave to him in Telephones. * Mr. Stubborn broke Little Miss Sunshine's mirror when he became a werewolf in Night. * Little Miss Scary scares everybody in all her appearances. * Mr. Metal shrank Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine & Little Miss Naughty in Robots. * Mr. Rude farts in almost all of his appearances. * Mr. Scatterbrain threw the banana peel and Mr. Bump slipped on it in Food. * Mr. Scatterbrain & Little Miss Whoops ruined Mr. Grumpy's garden in Gardens. * Mr. Lazy ate some cupcakes when they were supposed to be packaged in Jobs. * Mr. Messy showed Little Miss Chatterbox his stinky foot in Books. * Mr. Bump comes late to return the library book without the late fine when he supposed to pay it in Library. * Little Miss Whoops accidentally squashed Mr. Bump with a chest that her machine dropped in Out To Sea. * Mr. Strong & Mr. Bounce break Little Miss Calamity's collection of extremely breakable glass animals in Collecting. * Mr. Bounce played his tuba too loud in Music. * Mr. Noisy accidentally trapped five of the characters underground in Construction. * Mr. Scatterbrain drove Mr. Bump home too fast in Cars. * Mr. Stubborn sneezed his whole office down in Sneezes & Hiccups. * Mr. Stubborn threw the bowling ball in Games and thus Braking the bowling alley. * Mr. Stubborn is trying to open the soda can with one hand in Food. * Mr. Rude threw his headphones away in Books. * Little Miss Magic turned Mr. Rude into a bean burger in Parks. * Mr. Rude smacked his lips while chewing in Restaurants. * Mr. Tickle tickles people in all his appearances. * Mr. Rude farted in Little Miss Calamity's car in Car Wash. * Mr. Rude burped when he covered Mr. Strong's mouth to stop him joining in during Sneezes & Hiccups. * Mr. Rude parks his car in front of Little Miss Bossy's house in Next Door. * Mr. Messy rubs a pizza on his window in Chores. * Mr. Messy, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Quiet sneak into Little Miss Scary's house in Sleep. * Mr. Strong breaks Little Miss Scary's door in Sleep. * Mr. Messy throws messy stuff on Mr. Fussy's camera in Sightseeing. * Mr. Rude tests toothbrushes in his mouth and puts them back on the shelf in Clean Teeth. * Little Miss Naughty put bubbles in the Mr. Men and Little Misses' instruments in Music. * Little Miss Naughty switched sweet corn can wrappers with canned snails wrappers in Canned Goods. * Mr. Stubborn shouts Mr. Fussy's answer in Game Shows. * Little Miss Bossy makes sailing camp pirate camp in Pirates. * Little Miss Whoops runs over Mr. Fussy's car in Car Wash. * Mr. Scatterbrain paints Little Miss Scary in Arts & Crafts. * Mr. Strong takes Mr. Fussy's roof in Rainy Day. * Little Miss Whoops ate a hotdog when she's supposed to be serving it to customers in Cinema. * People have kicked out characters in several episodes. * Little Miss Daredevil tries out a Scooter indoors in Superstore. * Mr. Bounce used Little Miss Scary's masks in The Dark. * Mr. Strong made everyone fall out of the Cabin in Travel. * Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy have a Color Fight in Home Improvement. * Mr. Rude farted on Miss Bossy in Telephone. * Mr. Stubborn does Mr. Rude's Stuff Wrong in Home Improvement. * Mr. Grumpy & Mr. Rude use very good insults in all their appearances. * Mr. Stubborn shoves toilet plungers in Mr. Rude's mouth in Home Improvement. * Little Miss Chatterbox puts in crocodiles in Mr. Grumpy's castle in Home Improvement. * Little Miss Whoops ran over Mr. Bump with the rider floor sweeper in Supermarket. * Little Miss Chatterbox distracts Little Miss Calamity and Mr. Bounce in Circus. * Some Mr. Men are having a Air Conditioner party in Mr. Rude's house when they weren't invited in Heatwave. * Little Miss Naughty puts a Cockroach is Mr. Nervous', Little Miss Sunshine's and Mr. Messy's House in Bugs. * Mr. Mechanic jumped over Mr. Bump's house and fell, but Mr. Fussy saved him. And Mr. Fussy fell to the ground. * Little Miss Daredevil blasts off in Mr. Grumpy's store in Science. * All the Mr. Men and Little Misses had a party in Mr. Grumpy's house when they weren't invited in Telephones. * Little Miss Whoops ran over Mr. Bump with the rider floor scrubber in Lunch * Many Mr, Men had a party in Mr. Fussy's car in Cinema. * Mr. Scatterbrain made Mr. Grumpy pay his bill when giving him ridiculous meals in Restaurants. * Mr. Stubborn drove away from the Dillydale pool in Getting Around. * None of these episodes have morals to them. Book series * Mr. Uppity and Mr. Clever gave Mr. Small a black eye in Little Miss Trouble. * Mr. Tickle sneaks into Little Miss Shy's house in Little Miss Magic. * Little Miss Helpful sneaks into the wizard's home in Little Miss Helpful. * Little Miss Naughty tells Mr. Worry he's sick when he's not in Little Miss Naughty. Mr. Men and Little Miss * Little Miss Helpful uses a gun in Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair. * Mr Mean traps Miss Tiny for six long months to clean his house in the Christmas Letter. * Mr Noisy plays instruments too loud in Mr Noisy,the Music Man * Mr Tickle tickles people in most of his appearances * Mr Uppity is rude in most of his appearances * Mr. Tickle made Mr. Mean's kite fly away in Mr. Clever Flies His Kite. * Mr Mischief,Miss Naughty,and Miss Trouble all cause trouble in most of their their appearances * Mr Chatterbox and Miss Chatterbox talk too much * Mr. Greedy invades Mr, Nonsense, Miss Dotty, Miss Fickle, and Me, Busy and eat all their food in Mr. greedy Goes to a Dinner Party * Mr Lazy falls asleep and destroys Mr Mean's house in Mr Mean Hasn't A Penny Left. of Mr Slow's steamroller Category:Lists Category:The Mr. Men Show